Supernatural - An Alternate Universe - Episode 2: Bloody Mary
by Billie Marie
Summary: Episode 2 in an ongoing series. Dean, Sam and Jane investigate Bloody Mary. Dean worries about Sam, who Is having nightmares and guilt concerning Jessica's death. Additionally, part of Jane's identity is revealed and a favorite character introduced. Based on Supernatural's fifth episode of the same name with mentions of 'Wendigo', 'Dead In The Water', and 'Phantom Traveler'.
1. Author's Note

**SUPERNATURAL - AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - EPISODE 2: BLOODY MARY**

* * *

Author's note:

This story is based heavily off of the original show's fifth episode, 'Bloody Mary'. It has mentions of the episodes 'Wendigo' and 'Dead In The Water' within it, but because these are essentially the same as in the show, I've chosen only to summarize the important parts of them.

I always liked the episode 'Bloody Mary' because it shows Sam's guilt, mentions his visions though he doesn't realize what they are yet, and Dean shows how worried he is about Sam. That is in here; plus, this story will start exploring Jane Singer's character.

If anyone is wondering where the episode 'Phantom Traveler' is (and remember, it is fourth in the original series), it will take place right after this episode. Actually, one of that episode's first scenes is the ending of this fic.

Again, I am grateful for the transcripts from the Supernatural Wiki website. I don't own it, nor do I own _Supernatural_ and it's characters. Only Jane Singer is mine.

To be safe, I have rated this fan fic 'M'. I want to be graphic when I can. Hope you enjoy it. Comments and reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Previously, on **Supernatural - An Alternate Universe**...

 _Episode 1: The Rewritten Pilot_

'November 2nd...Exactly twenty-two years ago, Mary Winchester had been murdered and burned on the ceiling of Sam's nursery.'

'[Dean] carried Sam out of their burning family home.'

'When [Sam] did learn that werewolves, ghouls ghosts...were real, and that his father hunted them, he fought hard to have a normal life...Now his old life was colliding...'

[Dean] '"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."'

'A voicemail from John..."Something big is starting"..."I need to try and figure out what's going on"..."We're all danger..."'

'Sam opened his eyes...Above him, Jess was on the ceiling...staring right at Sam...dripping blood...from a slash along her stomach...Sam's girlfriend burst into flames...The fire...spread across the ceiling...engulfing it...and Jess...Just like his mother.'

'[Dean and Jane] grabbed a struggling Sam and dragged him from the bedroom...'

'[Sam] was loading a shotgun...His normal was gone...thought about revenge...like a hunter...like his dad...Sam tossed the gun in the trunk..."We have work to do."'

And now...'Episode 2: Bloody Mary'...


	2. Chapter 1

Blue (even behind his closed eyes, he saw blue) and wet...for a moment, Sam thought he was near or in water. Not water like the lake water he'd had to swim through on the last job. That had been murky and grayish. This was luminous and...

Drip...thick?...drip...and the smell of...

Blood...

Sam opened his eyes...and saw Jess on the ceiling. But this time, her face wasn't dead. It was barely alive. And it wasn't frozen in horror, but accusation. And Jess, who was never meant to know who her boyfriend really was, spoke accusingly, "Why, Sam? Why, Sam?"

Sam screamed...as he always did...and Jess burst into an ocean of flames. Just as before, Sam couldn't prevent or stop it...

"Sam! Wake up!"

Sam does...confused though. His nightmares, even a few weeks before Jess' death, were so vivid. Now awake and finding himself slouching in the Impala's shotgun, Sam sat up and looked around. Dean was next to him, and Jane was poking her head between the front seats - both were deeply worried about Sam. "I take it I was having a nightmare," Sam said finally.

"Yeah, another one," Dean confirmed. He understood the nightmares right after Jessica's death. Hell, he'd had his own after his mother's, but those decreased in time. Sam's seemed to occur every time he slept...if he even slept...and seemed to be growing in intensity.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep," said Sam, trying to look on the bright side.

Jane snorted, "I wouldn't count the last fifteen minutes. And you were tossing and turning before that."

"It's creepy; you watching me sleep," Sam replied.

"No," Jane argued, "what's creepy is that I'm considering taking drastic measures if you keep it up." She knew Sam couldn't help it, but - three weeks of this - they were running out of options.

Dean wouldn't put it past Jane to drug his brother, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. "You know, Sam, sooner or later, we're really gonna have to talk about this."

"Are we here?" said Sam, changing the subject. Jane wanted to drug him and Dean wanted to talk? The world was coming to an end.

"Yup," Dean answered Sam. "Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

The hunters were parked in front of a large, white hospital building - about to examine the corpse of Steven Shoemaker, who'd died suddenly. Aside from a few odd details - bleeding eyeballs had caught Dean's attention - there wasn't much to go on. But after not finding John Winchester in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado (and finding a Wendigo instead), and after investigating a series of deaths occurring within two families in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin (which were committed by a dead boy getting revenge for his accidental drowning), it was the best they had to go on. Sam, who wanted to find his dad in order to find the thing that killed Jess, thought all these hunts were a waste of time. But Dean's attitude that Dad wanted them to "pick up where he left off...saving people, hunting things - the family business" - had made it clear that Sam wasn't going to get what he wanted.

Picking up the newspaper with Shoemaker's obituary on it, Sam asked, "So what do you think really happened to this guy."

"That's what we're gonna find out," Dean said. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

Once inside the hospital, the hunters made their way to room 144...the morgue. Jane hoped it would be empty, so she could get a really good look at the body...

But, although the doctor - Feiklowicz - appeared out, the morgue technician was at his desk, "Hey."

"Hey," Dean said back.

The tech asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Dean began. He hadn't perfected their cover story. "We're the, uh...med students."

"Sorry?" said the tech. Jane wanted to groan. This guy was not going to buy that all three of them were in the same class together.

"Oh, Doctor..." Dean remembered the name from the plate he'd seen on the empty desk as they'd come in, but he couldn't pronounce it. "Fig-la-vitch..."

"Feek-lo-vits," Jane corrected.

"Uh," Dean continued with the tech, "didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh...we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

The tech replied, "Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The doctor must have forgotten to tell him because the tech didn't know anyone was coming.

"Oh well, he said, uh..." Dean was drowning. He tried to save himself, "Oh, well. You know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't," said the tech, thinking Dean was presumptuous for asking. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour?" Dean exclaimed. They needed to make it to Shoemaker's funeral reception after this. "Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." He looked to Sam and Jane for help.

But, "Yeah," was all Sam could say. And as far as Jane was concerned, Dean got himself into this, he could get himself out. Maybe it would teach him to be more prepared in the future.

"Uh, look, man," Dean tried to keep his cool, "this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out..."

"Uh, look, man..." the tech said, imitating Dean a bit, "no." He wasn't losing his job for these three.

Even though he knew he was being made fun of, Dean laughed at the tech. Then, he turned to Sam and Jane, mumbling, "I'm gonna hit him in his face, I swear."

Sam hit Dean in the arm to get his brother to knock it off. Jane shook her head and whispered to Dean, "What in the world happened to your people skills?"

"Like either of you can do better," Dean said.

Since reasoning hadn't worked and it was too late for charm, the next step was bribery. Sam came towards the tech with his wallet in hand, opened it, and laid five twenty dollar bills on the desk. Despite knowing that these three were lying - because, for one, med students didn't typically have this kind of money - the tech took it without hesitation. Then, he stood up and said, "Follow me." Dr. Feiklowicz was an ass anyway.

As the younger two hunters started to follow, Dean grabbed Sam's arm and said, angrily, "Dude, I earned that money."

"You won it in a poker game," Sam shot back.

"Yeah," but he'd still worked hard for it...

And on top of paying to see the body - for all of ten minutes - Sam paid to see the police and doctor's reports too. At least, Jane had managed to swipe the doctor's. Unfortunately, she was reading it as the hunters walked through the halls.

"Will you put that **thing** away till we're out of the building?" Dean said angrily to Jane. They didn't need to be caught with it.

"I'm almost done," Jane replied, continuing to skim and turn pages. "The morgue tech was right about something...the doctor isn't sure about much."

"Tell me, we didn't pay that greedy son of a bitch for nothing," Dean said.

"Quit it already, will you?" said Sam, tired of Dean's complaining. "If Jane gets anything out of it, it was worth it."

"Thank you, Sam," Jane said, finally folding up the paper and putting it in her jacket. "And let me reiterate, the doctor doesn't know much about the cause of death. There **was** intensive cerebral bleeding. And **yes** , the normal assumption would be an aneurysm or stroke. But the external evidence doesn't add up."

"You mean like the eye mash?" Sam asked. Jane nodded.

"So," Dean questioned, "did the capillaries burst or the eyeballs explode or what?"

" **Or what** is the question," answered Jane. "And there was one other interesting thing. Upon examination, the doctor found gouges in the eye sockets, like somebody or something scratched under **neath** the eyes. Damn! I wish I'd had more time with the body."

Dean was a little disgusted, "And you say I'm too into the job." Jane and Sam ignored his comment.

"But if...whatever...scratched behind the eyes," said Sam to Jane, "how does that account for all the blood in the skull? Shouldn't Shoemaker have just bled out?" The three had reached the stairs leading down to the hospital's entrance / exit.

"Unless...after almost taking the eyes out, which it still could have done at some point, **whatever** pushed the eyes back into the head." Jane theorized.

Sam was disgusted now, "Sorry I asked." As they walked downstairs, he said, "You know...we could be looking at this too closely. It might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Hey, he could hope.

Dean dashed Sam's hope by saying, "How many times in Dad's **or** Bobby's long and varied careers has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?"

"Uh, almost never," Sam conceded. Jane gestured in agreement.

"Exactly," Dean said, glad that - Sam in particular - didn't argue with him.

"All right," Sam said, "let's go talk to the daughter."


	4. Chapter 3

When he walked into the Shoemaker home with Sam and Jane, Dean noticed all the black funeral clothes. He said, "I feel like we're underdressed."

"We're always underdressed," Jane pointed out. Of course, **she** had a black dress in the car for occasions like this, but Jane wasn't going to be the only one of them in formal attire. Dean shrugged at her and the hunters walked through the house and into the backyard.

They asked a guest where Steven Shoemaker's daughter, Donna, (who, according to reports, had found her father dead on the bathroom floor) was. The guest pointed them in the right direction and the hunters went over.

After making sure they had the right girl, Sam said sorry for her loss. Donna, who'd tensed at having yet more people she didn't know come up to her, relaxed. She had to remember that her father knew these people, and they were just trying to be nice.

With Donna were her friends, Charlie and Jill, and her little sister, Lily. Contrary to what the morgue technician had said about Shoemaker being alone when he died, Lily had been downstairs having a sleepover with two friends.

After introducing themselves, Sam said, "We worked with your dad."

Donna tensed again and looked to Charlie before saying to the hunters, "You did?"

"Yeah," Dean said. He'd seen the girl's reaction. Good to see that Sam was no better with cover stories than he was. "This whole thing. I mean, a stroke."

The darker blonde girl, Charlie, came to Donna's defense, "I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now."

Donna assured her friend, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Dean pressed on, "Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"

"No," Donna replied.

Then, Lily - who Donna was trying to shield from people - spoke up, "That's because it wasn't a stroke."

"Lily, don't say that," Donna said sternly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," said Donna. She didn't want strangers to hear the craziness that had been coming out of her sister's mouth since their dad's death.

But Lily couldn't be quieted, "No. It happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna told her.

"Lily," Sam said and he got eye level with her, "why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died," Lily confessed, "I said it."

"You said what?" Sam questioned.

"Bloody Mary," said Lily, ready to cry, "three times in the bathroom mirror." She paused, waiting to be told by her sister or these strangers to be quiet again. But the strangers looked like they wanted to listen to her. "She took his eyes; that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna said, knowing it wasn't, but if Lily kept talking like this...well, didn't people get taken away and locked up for talking like this?

Dean felt bad for the little girl, "I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary." Especially since, he thought, and then said to Lily, "Your dad didn't say it, did he?"

"No," Lily admitted. She'd only said it because her friend had dared her. "I don't think so." Her mind eased up a little. Sam and Jane had to give Dean credit - he was really good with kids.

No, Lily shouldn't blame herself, but her bringing up Bloody Mary did make the hunters head upstairs to check out the bathroom that Shoemaker had died in. Dean and Sam walked on ahead, stopping only briefly at a mirror in the upstairs hallway before rounding a corner. Jane stopped right in front of the mirror. She stared at it...looking straight into her own eyes...which suddenly sparked and then blazed with blue light. When the light disappeared, a figure stood behind her.

Jane quickly turned to the figure - who had dark hair, intense blue eyes, and wore a long, beige trench coat. She came up to him and said, in a barely audible whisper, "You can't be here right now."

The figure said, with a deep and serious voice, matching Jane's volume, "We need to talk."

"Later," Jane replied. "We will talk later. I'll call you." The figure vanished. "Damn." Jane so did not need this right now. She hurried on, rejoining Dean and Sam. The boys had just entered the bathroom and had wondered where Jane was.

"What took you so long?" Dean said to Jane.

"Just..." Jane faltered a moment, "making sure nobody noticed us coming up here."

Dean bought it, "Good idea. You keep looking out." He walked further into the room, examining it, "Sooo.."

"The Bloody Mary legend..." Sam said, "Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"

"Not that I know of," Dean answered. He glanced to Jane, "Your dad?"

Jane shook her head. "He warned me never to play the game though."

Sam stooped to the floor and touched Shoemaker's drying blood. "That's the thing. I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah," Dean said, "well...maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Sam reasoned. Dean shrugged at him. It was a possibility.

"But, in all the forms of the legend I know," stated Jane, still remembering to check the hall for people, "not one says...you know what... came from Toledo."

"And you know," countered Dean, "that the legend of 'you know what' doesn't include a place of origin because it's scarier to say it came from...wherever." He opened the medicine cabinet, complete with mirror, above Sam's head.

"What **is** according to the legend though," Sam said, now standing up, "is that the person who **says** B..." He paused, now aware that he was right in front of the mirror. He looked into it and closed the cabinet. "The person who says...you know what...gets it. But here..."

"Shoemaker gets it instead," Dean finished for Sam. "Yeah."

"Right," agreed Sam.

"Never heard anything like that before," Dean granted. " **Still** , the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right - the way the legend goes, 'you know who' scratches your eyes out."

"Which fits with the physical evidence," said Jane. She turned her head, then, to something in the hall, "Guys..."

"It's worth checking into," Sam said, missing Jane's warning.

"Guys..." Jane tried again. Too late though...

"What are you doing up here?" Charlie said, suspiciously, as she caught the hunters.


	5. Chapter 4

Dean, Jane and Sam were lucky that Charlie didn't end up screaming and alerting everybody as she'd threatened to do...especially since she'd never believed that they'd worked with Donna's dad. The three had had no choice but to tell her the truth. For the most part - if Charlie thought they were something like cops, she'd cooperate with them versus hinder their investigation.

An investigation which, after giving Charlie Sam's cell phone number in case anything else came up, led the hunters to the library. They hoped that the city's public records would contain information on a Mary who'd died nastily in front of a mirror. Should be easy, despite the fifty or so versions of who Mary actually was. Unfortunately...

Every library computer was out of order. That meant the three would have to hit the books, which even annoyed Sam. It was so much easier and faster to just type in what you wanted to know...

And, after the hunters had gotten a motel room for the night, Sam - exhausted - fell asleep, at some point, in mid-research. Dean and Jane let him be, hoping Sam would finally get the rest he so badly needed...but he had another nightmare about Jessica - this time with the flames going into her - but with her still asking him why.

Sam woke up, early the next morning - not even the least bit rested - to find that Dean and Jane had made no progress on finding who they were dealing with. There were no Marys who'd died in front of a mirror. There were no strange deaths involving eyeball bleeding. It looked like a dead end...

And then, Charlie called. Last night, her friend, Jill, had said Bloody Mary three times while looking in her bathroom mirror...and now she was dead...her eyes scratched out. Charlie thought she was going insane, but the boys and Jane convinced her otherwise. Charlie was also convinced to help them; she got them into Jill's room.

"What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asked, as she turned off the lights as Dean told her to do. Dean had also closed the curtains. It was as dark in the room as it could be.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," answered Dean. He went over to Sam who was setting up a digital camera.

"What's the camera for?" questioned Charlie.

"Sometimes," informed Jane, "spirits and such - leave signs of themselves that only get picked up by a lens or on film."

"Like in _The Omen_ ," said Dean.

" _The What_?" Charlie said, clueless.

"It's a movie about the Antichrist from the 1970's," stated Jane with disdain.

Dean sighed, "Nobody appreciates the classics anymore."

Jane rolled her eyes. The movie wasn't that bad, but its concept hit too close to home for her - an Antichrist could exist if a demon (in a human host) conceived, carried to term, and then gave birth. Additionally, while watching the film one night, during a time when she and Dean were pretty committed, he had said, "If we have a kid, he better not be like that." Dean thinking about having kids...with her...had definitely come as a surprise. There wasn't a chance of that ever happening now.

"Riiight," Sam said, changing the subject. He noticed a button on the camera, as he held it out to Dean, "Hey, night vision." Dean pushed the button for him, and the older brother appeared green through the lens. "Perfect," Sam exclaimed. He loved technology.

Dean mugged for the camera, "Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

"Too fat and too brunette," Jane countered. Dean's face fell while the others around him smiled. He pouted, "It's not fat; its muscle."

"Personally," said Jane, flirting a bit, "I like muscle." Dean gave her a wide-eyed look and Charlie blushed.

Sam smiled wider, and; then, turned and got down to serious business. He went to Jill's closet door, opened it and checked it. Filming as he went along, Sam focused primarily on the full-length mirror and said, "So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me," replied Dean. He watched Sam close the closet door after finding nothing. The younger brother headed to Jill's bathroom. Dean looked to Charlie, "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."

"It's just a joke," said Charlie, feeling accused.

Jane put a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder, as she told her ex, "Easy, Dean."

"Yeah," said Dean, knowingly, "well somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time."

"Hey," came Sam's voice from the bathroom. Through the camera, he could see something trickling out from behind the mirror. When the others looked at him, he said, "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

As Dean went and grabbed the black light, Sam and Jane had moved the bathroom mirror to Jill's bed - glass side down. Dean returned and tossed his brother the light. After removing the paper on the mirror's back, Sam shined the light on it. A handprint and the words 'Gary Bryman' appeared.

Charlie read the name out loud and Sam asked her if she knew who that was. She didn't.

Well...Gary Bryman turned out to be an eight-year old hit-and-run victim, killed two years ago. And although the car's plates and driver were unknown, the car was described as a black Toyota Camry.

Charlie remembered that Jill used to drive that type of car when she'd first gotten her licence. It now clicked why Jill had suddenly wanted to trade it in.

With Jill's secret uncovered, the brothers and Jane knew they had to check behind Steven Shoemaker's bathroom mirror. Returning to the first crime scene, with Charlie in tow, a handprint was indeed found...along with the name 'Linda Shoemaker'.

The brothers and Jane questioned Donna about Linda, her mother - who had died from overdosing on sleeping pills. However, when asked whether her father had had anything to do with it, Donna grew angry and kicked the hunters and Charlie out.

Leaving Charlie with a warning not to say 'you know what', the hunters continued looking for who Mary had been while alive. Dean even went as far as doing a nationwide search, as nothing local had turned up. And bingo...

Mary Worthington - an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana. The brothers and Jane drove there and spoke with the now retired detective, who'd worked the case. From their own investigation and research and the detective's input, the hunters finished piecing together Mary's identity...

Worthington was a 19 year-old local beauty queen, with dreams of making it big, who'd had an affair with a surgeon - Trevor Sampson. Mary had threatened to tell Sampson's wife about them. To stop her, Sampson had broken into Mary's apartment and cut her eyes out. And, despite the professional removal job, Sampson was never brought to justice. He'd been too meticulous in leaving behind no witnesses or fingerprints. But, based on Mary's diary and the letters 'Tre' she'd left on the mirror that she'd died in front of, the detective was sure Sampson had done it.

It all fit now. Mary had had a secret - the affair, and it got her killed. Her last 'living' moments had been spent trying to expose her killer. So in death, once summoned by **whomever** , she targeted anyone nearby who had a secret in which someone died. Mary then exposed him or her and got justice by killing. And mirrors just happened to be the perfect venue because they were the true reflection of the soul...

Now, the most important question was - how were they going to stop Mary? Trevor Sampson was dead, so getting justice for her was out. Also out, was salt-and-burning Mary's remains, as she'd been cremated. The hunters thought about the mirror she'd died in front of, that **now** just happened to be in a antiques store in Toledo. So, did that mirror count as remains (or was it a possessed object?) because it **possibly** contained her spirit that allowed her to go wherever the mirror went? Although, if it did contain Mary's spirit, how was she then able to move through hundreds of other mirrors? And, finally, should they smash **her** mirror?

Before the hunters could come up with answers and a real course of action, Charlie called. **She** was Bloody Mary's next victim.


	6. Chapter 5

The brothers and Jane picked Charlie up outside of her school. The girl was terrified. Jane had had to go over to help her into the car, because Charlie couldn't even look at it. Apparently, Mary, once she was called and had her victim chosen, could appear in any reflective surface, not just a mirror.

The hunters took Charlie to their motel room. Sam and Dean covered all the objects that could reflect, while Charlie hid her eyes and clung to Jane, who offered what comfort she could. When the boys came to the bed the girls sat on, the hunters got Charlie to talk...

And not about the fact that it was Donna (still angry for being asked if her father had anything to do with her mom's death) that had summoned Bloody Mary to tease Charlie...

But about what secret Charlie had that was going to get her killed. She told them, and the hunters vowed to save her.

"I hope leaving Charlie alone wasn't a bad idea," said Jane, as she and the brothers drove towards the antiques store.

"As long as she doesn't look into her reflection," stated Sam, "she should be safe from Mary."

"Yeah," Jane argued, " **should**."

Dean jumped in, trying to understand something, "You know, guys...her boyfriend killing himself over Charlie breaking up with him...that's not really Charlie's fault." He must have been unstable to begin with. Sounds like Charlie was smart for leaving him.

"You know as well as I do," Sam explained, "spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret. Someone died. That's good enough for Mary."

"I guess," Dean said, not liking it one bit.

"Maybe," Jane said hopefully, "now that she told somebody, Mary won't consider Charlie's boyfriend's suicide a secret anymore."

"Or not because Charlie said nothing at the time," countered Dean. "Either way, we need to smash Mary's mirror to be safe."

"You know, I've been thinking," Sam spoke up. "It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why," asked Dean, "what do you mean?"

"Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror," Sam clarified for Dean, as Jane nodded. "So, who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever?"

"Okay," Jane said, uneasy about where Sam was going with this.

"So..." continued Sam, "maybe we should try to pin her down. You know, summon her to her mirror. And then...smash it."

Dean didn't like the sound of that, "Well how do you know that's going to work?"

"I don't," said Sam, "not for sure."

Dean asked the question that really concerned him, "Well, who's gonna summon her?"

"I will," Sam answered. "She'll come after me." That's what Dean was afraid he'd say.

"You know what, that's it!" Dean said, and he pulled the car over onto the roadside. He stared hard at his brother, "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret - that you killed her somehow?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night...it's gonna kill you."

"In this case, get you killed," added Jane, as she moved forward so she could peek out between the front seats. She didn't want Sam summoning Mary either.

Dean grew stern with Sam, "Now listen to me; it wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean, I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you," said Sam, and he didn't. "Or you, Jane," he said, glancing at her.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself," Dean said, "because there's nothing you could've done."

Sam knew better, "I could've warned her."

"About what?" said Dean, frustrated that he wasn't getting through. "You didn't know what was gonna happen!"

 _'But I kind of did,'_ Sam thought, but said, "I knew who I was. Who I am again. A hunter."

"Sam," Jane tried to be reassuring, "you wanted a normal life with her. That wasn't wrong."

Despite previous arguments over Sam wanting normal, Dean agreed with Jane now. He said, wanting Sam to see sense, "And besides, all of this isn't a secret. I mean, Jane and I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." At least, it shouldn't, especially if Jane was right about Charlie, but Dean didn't plan to take any chances.

"No, you and Jane don't," said Sam.

"We don't what?" questioned Dean.

"You two don't know all about it," insisted Sam. "I haven't told you two everything."

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Well," said Sam, "it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"Sam," Jane began...

Dean interrupted, "No. I don't like it." He tried to put his foot down, "It's not gonna happen. Forget it."

"Dean," said Sam, stubbornly, "if Jane's wrong, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

"Sam," Dean pleaded, "don't ask me to sit back and let you risk yourself."

Obviously to Jane, Sam wasn't budging. She sighed, "So, we won't sit back. We won't leave Sam's side when he summons Mary. If things go south," she eyed Dean, "one of us will step in." Dean nodded.

"Provided you two don't have any secrets in which people died," said Sam. "You don't, right?"

"Not that I know of," Dean said. Although...secrecy was a part of the job. "Jane?"

"No," responded Jane. Though she knew better.

"Okay," Sam said. He saw Dean's hesitation. "We should get going then."

Dean finally got the car back on the road.


	7. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the antiques store, Sam picked the lock. The hunters walked in thinking that finding Mary's mirror would be easy...and then they saw all the mirrors for sale.

"Well..." Dean said, "that's just great." He pulled out the picture of Mary Worthington that he'd found while researching and studied the mirror in it for a few seconds. Dean put it away, "All right, let's start looking." The three, with flashlights and crowbars in hand, split up and walked around. They were unaware that they'd already set off the store's alarm system.

After not having any success, Dean said, "Maybe they've already sold it." He was a little relieved.

But Sam had had better luck (or no luck depending on how you looked at it). As he found the mirror, he said to Dean, "I don't think so." Jane and Dean, who pulled out the picture again to compare, joined Sam in front of the mirror.

"That's it," Dean sighed, in verification. He said to Sam, "You sure about this?"

Sam handed Dean his flashlight. He was as sure as he ever would be. Sighing, Sam stared into the mirror and said, "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary..." He looked to Dean and Jane, who both looked uneasily back at him. Sam didn't have to say it a third time. He could back down. No judgement. But **Sam** would have trouble living with himself if he didn't follow through. Raising the crowbar in his hand, Sam stared at his reflection again and said, "Bloody Mary."

Suddenly, a light shined through the store. "Damn," Jane said.

While he didn't want to leave Sam, Dean knew he was willing to do what was necessary to make sure they weren't disturbed. "I'll go check that out." To Sam, he said, "Stay here. Be careful." Sam raised the crowbar up again. "Smardsh anything that moves." Dean looked to Jane, "You too." He came even closer and whispered in her ear, "Watch him." Then he moved away to the front door...and he saw the police car, "Crap."

Dean dealt with the two policemen, who had responded to the hunters breaking in. Of course, the officers didn't believe that Dean was the store owner's - Mr. Yamashiro's - adopted kid. So, having no time and no choice, Dean knocked the cops out.

Back inside the store, Sam heard a breath and turned in response to look into another mirror. Jane didn't take her eyes off of Mary's. "Sam!"

Sam turned back to Mary's mirror, in which Mary now stood...and moved out of, just as quickly. Mary reappeared in the mirror to the right of her own, which Jane stood in front of. "Jane!" Sam shouted and Jane proceeded to smash the mirror.

Jane glanced back to Sam and shouted, "Behind you!"

Sam turned around and saw that Mary was now in the mirror to the left of hers. He smashed that mirror. Then, Sam and Jane refaced Mary's own...but only their reflections showed back. Ready, with crowbars raised, Sam dared Mary, "Come on. Come into this one."

But Mary didn't come...instead, Sam and Jane's reflections took on lives on their own. That's how Mary killed - by reflecting all your crimes and lies back onto you. Sam and Jane realized this too late. They both had trouble breathing. The back of their eyes felt like they were being pierced...and scratched. It hurt so much. Blood began to drip from their eyes...and then their hearts started to hurt, as if they were being twisted. Sam dropped his crowbar, and Jane barely hung onto hers.

In the mirror, Sam's reflection confronted Sam by saying, "It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica."

Jane's reflection stated to Jane, "And you killed your mother."

Sam's reflection was by far stronger and continued accusing Sam, who was falling towards the ground in agony, "You never told her the truth - who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it?"

"Sam, don't listen!" Jane said, trying to ignore her own pain. "Fight it!" She struggled forward towards the mirror, planning to smash it...

But her reflection attacked her, "And you drained your mother - you took all her energy. And you left her open to demonic possession!"

Jane fell to the ground, covering her bloody eyes, "No."

With Jane out of the way, Sam's reflection took back over - its accusations growing in intensity, "Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying...screaming...burning - you had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them. To believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!"

Before Sam could be hit with more, Dean returned...and sent his crowbar smashing through Mary's mirror. Glass flew everywhere.

Dean bent down to Jane, who seemed to be coming around first, "Jane!?"

"I'm okay," Jane replied, breathing heavily. "Check on, Sam." She started to get into a sitting position as Dean went to Sam, who was moving only slightly.

Dean said, deeply worried, placing his hands on his brother's back, "Sam! Sammy!?"

"It's Sam," the younger man answered weakly and managed to finally look at Dean.

"God," Dean said, referring to the blood running down Sam's face from his eyes. Dean touched the blood, "Are you okay?"

"Uh," Sam said, "yeah." And he thought he was. The scratching behind his eyes and the twisting of his heart was gone. He was just achy.

"Come on," said Dean, "come on." He pulled Sam to his feet and saw that Jane was still sitting. "Jane, you need help?" He'd have to come back for her if she did.

"No," replied Jane, "just take care of Sam." She stood up and started towards the boys.

Dean put Sam's arm over his neck and together, the hunters started walking out of the store. But they didn't get very far, as they heard the sound of crunching glass behind them. Turning back in the direction of Mary's mirror...the three saw Mary **herself** crawling out of it on her hands and knees.

Getting to her feet, Mary came towards the hunters...and all three fell to the floor in pain. Their eyes began to bleed.

Dean managed to keep his head enough to pick up a small mirror...and held it up to Mary, who was now forced to see her own reflection and have all her nasty deeds reflected back onto her. "You killed them!" Mary's image saId. "All those people! You killed them!" Mary choked in response, and fell to the floor. She writhed and died...finally melting into a puddle of blood.

Dean threw down the small mirror, and its glass shattered. He was so glad this was over. And now that it was...he couldn't help but look at all the broken mirrors and joke about it, "Hey, Sam...Jane..."

"Yeah," the younger hunters said.

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?"

Sam and Jane just chuckled. They were too tired and sore to do anything else.


	8. Chapter 7

Once Dean had finished mother-henning Sam, checking his baby brother's eyes for himself even after Jane patched all three of them up, it was morning. The hunters headed to their motel room for Charlie. Dean wasn't planning to totally let up on Sam though. The first sign that Sam's vision was impaired...or Jane's for that matter...

"Dean, Sam and I are fine," said Jane from the Impala's backseat. "Stop worrying or I **personally** give you vision impairment." Dean grimaced over how Jane always seemed to know what he was feeling...and how she always called him out for feeling it.

Thankfully, all three returned to the motel in one piece, to find Charlie in one piece...with no missing pieces. Charlie had even managed to cry herself to sleep, getting more rest than the hunters had. She was glad it was over too. Hopefully, Charlie could put everything behind her, including her boyfriend's death, and move on.

Sam said about as much to Charlie when the hunters dropped her off at her house. He also said that Charlie should forgive herself, and that she probably couldn't have stopped her boyfriend no matter what she'd done. "Sometimes bad things just happen." Dean wanted Sam to take his own advice.

With Charlie safe and home, the boys and Jane drove on. Dean tried to get Sam to tell him the secret Bloody Mary had come for, but Sam chose to keep it to himself. Jane wouldn't tell hers either, but Sam knew a part of it, just as she knew all of Sam's. Course, it wasn't like Dean was sharing his secret any time soon.

The ride remained pretty silent after that. Each hunter was preoccupied with theirself. Sam, most importantly, had seen Jessica on a street corner standing by a light pole, not far from Charlie's house. Jess had been wearing a white dress, looking beautiful and alive. And, just like that, she was gone. " _Great_ ," thought Sam, " _now I'm seeing her even when I'm awake."_

To fully recuperate from Bloody Mary, Dean - once he'd driven far enough away so the cops in Toledo couldn't find him - pulled into a motel. Rest and relaxation. That was an order. Dean even told his brother that, if caught looking up anything resembling a hunt, that he was taking Sam's laptop away.

Sam grumbled about bossy older brothers trying to act like dad, but kept himself busy till bedtime by checking emails from his friends at Stanford. At least, Dean was too absorbed in the television to bother Sam.

As for Jane, she was laying on a roll-away cot writing in her journal. Her father would be very interested in reading it. She also thought back on this hunt - good thing Dean had returned when he did...or Jane was going to have had to resist Mary, who had been really strong, and risk exposing herself. She just didn't think the boys, particularly Dean, were ready to know who she really was.

Eventually, sleep came to all three hunters. But unfortunately didn't remain, as Jane saw when she fully woke up around five the next morning. She sat up and looked over to the guys...

Sam was gone. No surprise there. He'd been up several times in the night; he'd probably said screw it and went for coffee. But Dean was still asleep...or back asleep, as he'd woken up with Sam throughout the night. At some point, Dean must have rolled onto his stomach - a favorite sleeping position as Jane remembered - and kicked off the blankets. His sculpted legs and boxer-clad butt were on display. Rooming with her ex was turning out harder than Jane had thought it would be. And the feeling of his breath on her neck yesterday, even though he was telling her to watch Sam, brought back memories...

Memories that were interrupted when Jane felt another presence in the room. She looked in the newcomer's direction, and saw the same trench coat-clad figure she'd seen in Donna's upstairs hallway. Jane got off the cot and got right in the figure's face, speaking in a not-humanly audible voice, "What are you doing here?"

"You said we'd talk later," the figure replied. "It's later."

"Must you be so literal?" Jane asked. The figure just stared at her, a bit like a kid waiting for a cookie. "I said I'd call."

"You didn't give me a time." The figure observed, "And you are free now."

"Fine," Jane sighed. "But outside. Dean's a very light sleeper." The figure disappeared. Jane did likewise, and shakily reappeared just outside the motel building.

The figure was already there, watching Jane maintain her balance with the help of the hunters' room door. "Your flying is rusty."

"I'm tired," Jane said, irritably. Not that exhaustion was something the figure understood. "What do you want, Castiel?"

"To talk," Castiel said. He was feeling exasperated. "How often do I have to say it?"

"Talk about what?" Jane was going to have to watch how she said things.

"About what you are doing with the Winchesters."

"Wait." Jane was nervous, "How'd you know I'm with Sam and Dean? And how did you know where to find me two times? If the wards have failed..."

"The wards are secure," Castiel reassured. "Your father, if you eliminate his colorful use of language, said you were helping Sam and Dean find John Winchester. You have not succeeded yet. Lastly, he told me where to find you by using his cell phone to track yours."

"Twice though?"

"Visiting your father, as I was looking for you, could have been avoided if you'd kept in touch on your own," Castiel noted. "He said to call him by the way."

"Why were you looking for me in the first place?" Jane questioned.

"To tell you that there is much commotion and excitement **up** there."

Jane raised an eyebrow, " Why?"

"I am unsure," Castiel admitted. "There is too much noise to sift through. I did deduce that something big has started."

"That's essentially what John said before he disappeared."

"Do you know what he meant?" asked Castiel.

"No," answered Jane. "But I wonder if it has anything to do with Sam."

"Why would it?"

Jane explained, "Sam's girlfriend died the same way his mother did on the same day...twenty-two years later. And what's more...he dreamt it would happen before it did."

"Death visions," said Castiel, concerned. "That is an advanced gift."

"But humanly possible," Jane said, picking up on Castiel's concern. "Right?"

"While some humans can possess extrasensory abilities, it is rare. Has he seen anything else?"

"Not that I know of," said Jane. "I wouldn't know what I do if the last hunt hadn't taken an uncomfortable turn. He's scared."

"He should be," Castiel stated.

"Is this what we were warned about? What we're meant to stop?"

"I'm thinking it may be," said Castiel.

"Has Gabriel said anything?" Jane asked.

"I haven't heard from him in two years."

"You mean, when he said that breaking up with Dean was for the best," said Jane, bitterly. "Because I may have to make hard choices concerning him or Sam in the future."

"He did not appreciate you telling him to stay out of your life. A life you would not have had if he hadn't intervened many times over," Castiel scolded.

"I was angry and hurting at the time. I didn't mean for him to leave permanently. And certainly not when we really need him."

"I don't think he understood your meaning then," Castiel said.

"He probably did," Jane shot back. "His ego's just bruised."

"Unless you used an angel blade on his conscious self or any other part of himself," Castiel clarified, "you would not be able to wound him at all."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Jane said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"So what do we do now?" wondered Jane.

"Stay observant," Castiel said. "Stay in touch."

"Should be easy as we try not to draw attention to ourselves."

"Actually," argued Castiel, "it should be quite hard."

Jane just sighed. Castiel would never understand sarcasm.

"And above all, be careful. If," Castiel pointed to the sky, " **they** find out about you, your..."

"Cooked," finished Jane. "I know. You be careful too. You're right in the midst of things."

"I'll be careful. We will talk later."

Jane nodded, and Castiel flew away. Just in time too, as she heard the Impala's engine close by. Jane watched as Sam pulled into the motel lot and parked in front of their room. Sam got of the car with coffee and pastries and came to Jane.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked.

"The same as you. Couldn't sleep." Jane eyed the three coffees and gestured at them, "You mind?" Sam held out the tray and she took one. "Thanks."

Sam nodded and looked Jane's attire over. "Your nightmares must be as bad as mine. Or worse."

"What do you mean?" Jane said, confused.

"I've never forgotten to put on shoes or a jacket before going outside."

Jane looked down at her bare feet. Combined with a white sleeveless top and thin gray sweatpants, she was horribly underdressed for the beginning of December. But she wasn't cold at all. "I hadn't planned on being out here long. We should go inside." Jane reached for the doorknob.

"Jane," Sam said, stopping her. "I know you heard what my secret is." Jane **hoped** that meant Sam was going to talk about himself. "And you know I heard yours."

 _'Damn.'_ "Sam," she said in warning.

"You didn't kill your mother."

"I don't want to talk about it," responded Jane. "Come on, Sam, I'm cold."

"You should have thought of that earlier."

Jane angrily tried a subject change, "Why don't you ask Dean what his secret is? His eyes bled too."

"But look who's able to sleep," Sam countered. "My guess - his is related to hunting and thus less personal." He paused. "Either you **just** tell me, or I tell Dean what I know, and we both gang up on you for more info."

"I didn't do that to you."

"You would have eventually," said Sam. And he was probably right too. "So...why would you think you killed your mother?"

"Because I did," Jane said.

"But you were like a month old when she died," Sam said. When Jane gave him a questioning look, he added, "Dean told me years ago when I asked about your mother. Dean knew, from you, but first from dad - who knew from Pastor Jim, who told, I think, so that no one would ask Bobby or you about her."

"Oh," Jane said, once she processed through Sam's chain of information.

"But no one said it was your fault."

"Well...it was. It had been a difficult pregnancy and delivery. My mom was still really weak for weeks after. And because of that...she was open to demonic possession." All of that was true; Jane just omitted some key details.

"But that hardly means you killed her. The demon did that. And your..." Sam paused, uncomfortable.

"Father," Jane finished for him. Sam nodded. So Dean must have told Sam that Bobby, not knowing about demons or exorcisms at the time, had stabbed her mother when she'd attacked him.

"Your dad never made you feel that you killed..."

"No!" said Jane, cutting Sam off. "Of course not."

"Then why do you think..."

"I just do," Jane said. "Just as you feel responsible for Jessica." She felt bad turning it back on Sam, but she was in danger of saying too much regarding herself. "You know, as much as he hates early mornings, Dean will be up soon. I don't want him coming out here, looking for us, and getting involved in this conversation, do you?"

"No."

Jane reached for the doorknob again, but paused. "Thanks, Sam." Talking had helped. Before Sam could say she was welcome though, Jane opened the door...

To find Dean, having heard the door, awake. His hand was under his pillow, reaching for the gun or knife he almost always slept with.

"Morning, sunshine," Sam said, way too cheerfully.

Dean knew his brother was covering for something...he wondered if it had to do with Jane (who'd started stripping the sheets off the cot) barely being covered. He decided not to ask. Instead, "What time is it?"

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," Sam replied.

"In the morning?" Dean asked. He'd hoped it was a little later.

"Yep."

Dean stretched, "Where does the day go?" He sat up and eyed Sam, "Did you get any sleep last night?

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours."

"Liar," Dean said to Sam, "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say?" Sam said in his defense, "It's riveting TV."

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

Sam thought, "I don't know, a little while, I guess." He knew it had been days before Jess died. "It's not a big deal." When Dean argued that it was, Sam replied, "Look, I appreciate your concern..."

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you." Dean heard Jane clear her throat and he glanced to her. She was no doubt ready to call him out on his bullshit - Dean was plenty concerned, but he said to Sam, "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Sam shrugged at him and Dean asked his brother if Sam was still having nightmares about Jess.

Sam sat down on his bed and handed Dean his coffee. Dean noticed it was warm, but not as hot as he liked it. Then, Sam confessed, "Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything."

"What do you mean?" questioned Jane, coming to sit down next to Sam. Sam was right - she and Dean did have a habit of ganging up on him.

Good thing Sam seemed to be in a sharing mood now, "I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it," Dean said, like it was easy. "You can't bring it home like that."

"So, what?" said Sam, in disbelief, "All this it...never keeps you up at night?" When Dean shook his head, the younger man asked, "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." That was bull too. Dean was afraid for Sam, his dad and Jane. To prove that Dean was lying, Sam took out the large hunting knife from under his brother's pillow. Dean took his knife back and explained, "That's not fear. **That** is precaution." Jane wanted to comment that her ex's **precaution** had almost stabbed or pricked her once or twice, and not in a good way, when she and Dean had shared a bed together...but thought better about bringing it up.

"All right, whatever," Sam sighed, defeatedly, "I'm too tired to argue."

That, in itself, was worrisome to Dean, as Sam loved to argue. But before Dean could say more, his phone rang...and just like that, the hunters had their next job.

To be continued in episode 3...


End file.
